


Strange Secret

by ZapKay69



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal Sex, Dare, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Kinks, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Read at Your Own Risk, Sex, Shame, Smut, Tail Kink, Tail Sex, Tail fucking another tail, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This Was a Dare, WTF, Wet Dream, Why Did I Write This?, Written on a Dare, i am so ashamed, this is gross, weird kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapKay69/pseuds/ZapKay69
Summary: Frieza is suspicious of the behavior in Cell's sleep. He then ends up finding out an embarrassing secret about the android's anatomy...~~~Bad summary is bad. I'm seriously ashamed of this guys. Holy shit... WORST DARE EVER. :C





	Strange Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, seriously... this is bad... really bad... really, REALLY bad. Look at the tags. Read at your own risk. :T

Frieza felt content laying beside Cell. They had decided to go to bed early that night, shutting the door to their cave and collapsing on the bed beside one another. It was a very cold day in hell, and Frieza decided that he would rather spend the rest of it under the warmth of the comforter. It was ironic that there could even be a cold day in Hell in the first place…

The android was acting strange in his sleep, however. He slept with his arms crossed, laying on his stomach, somewhat like a cat. The ice-jin thought the position was a bit odd, but Cell insisted it was comfortable for him. That made him suspicious as well… Cell always slept on his side, holding Frieza in his arms. 

Cell began to breathe heavily in his sleep, jerking once in a while. Frieza turned to face him, watching his face shift expressions. He turned back over and assumed his heavy breathing was from a dream- when he began to think of the possibility that he was having a nightmare. Frieza flipped back over and put his hand on his shoulder- but when the ice-jin was about to wake up his lover, something caught him off guard. 

Frieza saw something moving under the blanket on Cell’s back, and he was pretty scared of what he would see. That was when he ripped the comforter off of his sleeping partner, to see a very odd occurance taking place. 

The “tail” on Cell’s back was twitching, the end of it expanding and sealing shut. Frieza saw a slight layer of wetness on it as well, and was honestly a bit skeeved out by the strange contractions. The ice-jin wanted to wake up his lover and tell him what was happening, so that whatever it was would stop… but then he got an idea.

With his curiosity getting the best of him, he reached out to touch the tail. He brushed his fingers ever-so-slightly against the rim, which produced a reaction from the sleeping android.

He  _ moaned. _

Frieza couldn’t believe this. Were the touches he delivered actually…  _ arousing? _ They had to be- the lewd sound the android made couldn’t imply anything else.  Frieza thought over it for a little while. So, Cell was having a wet dream? He actually found it quite amusing… 

He proceeded to touch the opened area again, this time a bit more firmly. Frieza wore an evil grin as he stroked the slick walls, liking the moans that Cell was belting out.

_ “F-f… Frieza…” _

That was it... This was getting pretty weird. He knew what Cell had  _ used _ the tail for, as he had explained how he used it to absorb the androids back when he was alive… he was unaware if it could do anything else though. Now he knew that it could give him these reactions… did that mean it was arousing when he absorbed the  _ androids?  _ Frieza was so confused- he never really thought too hard on this area of Cell’s anatomy.

Frieza stopped his touching and Cell jolted awake, the ice-jin instinctually wiping his hand on the sheets behind him to hide the evidence. Cell’s tail had stopped contracting, and he stared at the wall for a few seconds, a shameful and disturbed look on his face.

Whatever Cell was dreaming, he obviously wasn’t too proud of it.

“What’s wrong?” Frieza asked him with an oh-so-innocent tone. Cell whipped his head to the side to look at the ice-jin, a blush still sprawled across his face. He wondered if the android was in _ the mood _ or not…

“N-nothing…” He stuttered, obviously very embarrassed. 

_ ‘Well now… this sure is interesting. What will it take for him to crack…? Should I be honest, or…?’  _

“It doesn’t sound like nothing…” Frieza said, curling his tail side-to-side in excitement. He couldn’t help but love seeing the android in such a sensitive state. He even found it somewhat adorable, in an odd sense.

“I’m fine, really.” Cell said, beginning to regain his bearings. He still hadn’t rolled onto his side, though. In secrecy, he was still  _ painfully _ aroused… good thing he was lying flat against the mattress. Frieza then got an idea as to how he could get Cell to fess up. 

“Really? Your tail was doing strange things while you were asleep… are you  _ sure _ you’re fine?” 

Cell’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t fucking believe it. He had _ seen that? _ He began to panic.

“U-um… what did-”

_ ‘That’s it…’  _ Frieza had him right where he wanted him.

“Well, it was doing this weird thing… it was… hmmm, opening up? That’s the only way I can really describe it…” He said, making sure to sound as confused as possible.

“O-oh… that…” Cell really didn’t know what to say or how to even  _ begin _ to explain himself. It’s not like he was about to come out and say exactly what he was dreaming about. “It just… happens sometimes…”

_ “Really? _ I’ve never seen it happen before…” Frieza said. Cell began to blush even harder, so Frieza decided to address it. “Your face is red... Do you have a fever~?” 

Cell was embarrassed, but he wasn’t dumb. He knew what Frieza was up to now.

“Alright, what happened? What did you see  _ really?” _

“Oh, nothing… just you moaning in your sleep. Especially… when I did  _ this.” _

Before Cell could even move, Frieza had lunged his arm forward to dance his index finger against the rim of the tail on Cell’s back. Cell let out a huff of breath as he began to grip tightly onto the sheets, his arms at his sides. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted ever-so-slightly as the end of his tail quivered, trying to unconsciously suck inside anything.

Frieza was about to dip his hand inside when Cell reached around and grabbed his arm, holding it in a death grip. He had snapped himself out of his body-melting pleasure when he realized how dangerous this really was. 

“Be careful! It… it kind of has a mind of its own…” He said with much shame. “I don’t want to hurt you- or worse...”

Frieza huffed. The android was very concerned about this risky game that was being played, but he himself didn’t really seem to care. He retracted himself from the android and gave a somewhat sadistic grin.

“Fine then… but I want you to do something…”

Cell looked at him questioningly as he got on his back. He tore the covers off of them and slightly spread his legs, still grinning at Cell all the while. He had a trick up his sleeve, and he wanted to try playing it.

Cell sighed, looking back and forth between Frieza and back downward at the mattress. He groaned in frustration, not sure what to do.

“Oh come on… you can’t tell me you’re not in the mood…” Frieza whispered, looking at him with lusty eyes and a dark smile. Cell finally succumbed to his seduction and climbed on top of the ice-jin. His gaze was glassy as he looked down at the alien beneath him, just then realizing that his sheath was slid all the way back. Frieza chuckled, looking at him still, when Cell got a smirk of his own.

Frieza felt Cell aggressively kiss him, which he returned without argument. He had suddenly became much more bold with his movements. With both of them panting and gasping for breath, Cell began to smirk even more. This somewhat alarmed Frieza, as it proved that he might not be holding all of the cards after all. 

He crawled down a bit, down until he was facing Frieza’s hips. The ice-jin was obviously aroused, fluids leaking from his sheath. His length however was not yet exposed… This gave cell an even better idea than before.

He flattened his tongue flush against the slit a few times, making Frieza shiver and gasp in absolute pleasure. He then pulled a move that Frieza never even thought of…

He dipped his tongue between the folds of the sheath, sliding it inside and making small flicking motions. The delicious, wet friction against his passage made Frieza cry out. He could feel the end of Cell’s tongue flick against the concealed tip of his arousal, which was forcefully sliding out. Fully unsheathed, Frieza blushed and shivered as he felt the android kiss up the length of his erection.

Cell moved back up, grinding against him firmly, when he felt something probe at the entrance of his tail. He flinched, and began to reprimand Frieza once more.

“I sai _ -ah-ahhh-!” _

He let out small cries of his own as he felt something slick begin to worm its way within him. He began breathing heavily as it went deeper and deeper, his arms growing wobbly.

_ Perfect. _

Frieza moved his tail in circular motions inside the android, whose tail was extending a bit for better access. He torturously rubbed against the inner walls of Cell as he reached down to stroke the android’s throbbing cock.

“It really  _ does _ have a mind of its own, hmm?~” Frieza laughed. The ice-jin grabbed the android’s hand and began to suck on his fingers, giving three of them a thick coat of saliva. Cell wasted no time reaching down to push them inside the ice-jin, who let out a sultry moan in return. The movements Frieza’s tail made became a bit slower, and Cell responded to that by shivering and whispering in his ear.

_ “D-don’t stop… Please...” _

Frieza was shocked. He had never heard Cell  _ beg _ before. However, he decided very quickly that he liked the sound of it…

Frieza wiggled his tail even harder inside as the android gasped above him. He really did love it. He began to slide himself inside of Frieza, which caught him by surprise. He wouldn’t lose though. Frieza began to make even more amazing movements inside of the android as he felt himself being filled. He liked this… he liked this  _ a lot. _

Cell let out a groan as he fully sheathed himself inside, both of them moaning and panting. Cell pulled almost all the way out and gave a brutally hard thrust- making Frieza shake and cry out. The ice-jin’s tail moved in more broad motions now, Cell’s tail widening to devour the delicious friction. It was such an  _ amazing _ feeling- having Frieza inside and  _ being _ inside of him at the same time. He almost couldn’t take it.

Both of them were playing this subconscious game of who would succumb to the ecstacy first. While Cell was almost on the brink, Frieza was even closer- and the android had barely moved.

Cell began to change that though. He pounded harder into the ice-jin, his hips moving in languid, dreadfully pleasurable movements. Frieza’s tail started acting sporadic, him actually realizing that the warmth around his own tail felt  _ good. _ The constant squeezing on his flexible limb made him moan. He was  _ so close... _

And finally-  **bang.** It all exploded, him seeing stars as an orgasm ripped through his body. He couldn’t take the sensations and _ screamed, _ at the top of his lungs- until he finally came down from his peak.

Cell released at almost the same time, his climax making him shiver and gasp. He came hard inside of the ice-jin, filling him to the brim as he rode out the electric spasms of ecstacy. His tail opened wide enough for Frieza’s to slide out. It was covered in juices from the android, but he didn’t really care. The cold air against the fluid on his tail made it feel almost frozen- in a good way. 

The android collapsed, half on top of Frieza and half on the mattress. They both laughed, and Cell smirked at the ice-jin.

“Ha. I win.” He said, out of breath.

“Shut up.” Was all Frieza had to say in response.

They laid there, covered in sweat and natural slickness from their strange, messy lovemaking. Frieza laughed, breaking the silence.

“Why didn’t you tell me about that kink of yours~?” Frieza smiled. Cell looked away, embarrassed and still a bit ashamed.

“I can’t help it. I don’t the fact that it makes me feel that way,” the android said, becoming shy once more, “But… thanks. That was… actually fun. I never knew it could feel that good, truthfully.”

“Well, now we know~” Frieza sang, moving in for another kiss. The android returned it feverishly, pulling him into his arms. Frieza had a sly thought as the android began to fall into a slumber. 

_ ‘THAT’S more like it…’ _

And now, they both had fallen back into a deep sleep- this time embracing each other, just like how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to get judgement for this.  
> COME AT ME BRO.


End file.
